


Some relatively awful poetry

by KansasJustGotGayer



Category: Original Content
Genre: Personal poetry - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KansasJustGotGayer/pseuds/KansasJustGotGayer
Summary: This is a place i can dump my poetry. If you know me irl don't read this stuff okay?
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No really if you know me in real life stop reading it please.

Its a dangerous imagination

Drawn into the same spiraled patterns 

As before it mattered less to me

I could throw two away with ease

I could use her to fuel my misery

It is the same and so different now 

With only memory to sate my solace 

You are worth more than me 

Deserve more than me

Deserve her

Probably 

Its a dangerous imagination 

Which comforts me on the subway 

I can ignore the too-close, too-cold strangers

If i picture you

Holding me down

With a gentle mercy 

Your warmth on top of me 

Im good at bad timing

All things considered 

Its destruction down to an art

Choose just the wrong times 

To decide to fall in 

When they are far away

Or taken 

Or both

Its not fair to you

To build you up in my minds eye

Its a dangerous imagination 

Which relents to you all power

All responsibility 

Which gives me to you and says “be perfect”

Without even asking first 

Without waiting for you to be free

Its a dangerous imagination 

Its selfish and cruel

Its me beholding you

Its you perceived as holy

And me perceived as an offering

Its dangerous 


	2. Chapter 2

We’ve done everything else   
Now I’m waiting  
For you to come back   
For you to take me 

We’ve been so close before   
Now I’m wanting  
For you to get it   
For you to be ready

We’ve been here before  
Now I’m yearning  
For you to decide  
For you to see me

We’ve been separated again  
Now I’m lonely  
For you left like you should  
For you found someone new


	3. Chapter 3

in love too late 

there were plenty of chances but you were never quite there  
there were choices you made for us and none of them fair   
It could have been if you never left  
But now you’re back and I’m gone and what we could’ve had is wrecked 

And now that I’m lost you’ve decided you need me   
Solitude takes my hand as you stand and watch me leaving   
We’re out of options now and we’re at the highest stakes  
I’m sorry you don’t get that you fell in love too late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one i actually wrote about The Magnus Archives season 4. Also i will never apologize for the bad grammar.


	4. Chapter 4

Im sinking underwater  
Not long to stay afloat  
been a while since i stopped   
patching leaks in my boat 

Ive been alone like this for quite some time  
Isolated by no one’s fault but mine 

And yet a fucking gain  
Ive stopped caring about me  
And with everything ending  
Im holding onto one thing

Take away everything in my life  
Im not a person anymore  
Im a collection of desires and thoughts  
Barely that much anymore 

Take away everyone in my life  
Im not a human anymore  
Im obsessive, addicted, and far too much  
I just dont care anymore 

Itd be fine if i could moderate  
If i could restrain my impulse  
But thats not who i am  
So my whole life its taken hold 

Id do anything to not have to let go   
I want to stay but its bad for me I know

In the dungeon ive been stuck  
You can find me underneath piles   
You can see right through my smile  
Im a bad liar, but youve known for a while


	5. Chapter 5

I dont   
think people realize   
just how much  
of a things happening desert  
the central US is

we dont have  
a damn thing

Kansas is  
boring  
as  
fuck

-a poem by me, about the longing for cool shit only coastal folks get

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah i told you it wasn't good. These were all written at different times so i really cant always vouch for quality. But this is just a place for me  
> to put it.


End file.
